


A Small Request

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They have just kissed not so long ago and the soft sensation is still lingered on their lips but Mayoi feels empty and he's already craving for something else to replace with Tatsumi's tongue. So he asked Tatsumi to do what he wants to try for so long.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	A Small Request

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for my bad English. Please forgive meeee!

They have just kissed not so long ago and the soft sensation is still lingered on their lips but Mayoi feels empty and he's already craving for something else to replace with Tatsumi's tongue. So he asked Tatsumi to do what he wants to try for so long.

"Do you really want to do it, Mayoi-san?" Tatsumi asked again for assurance from Mayoi who is kneeling in front of him. Tatsumi can clearly notice that Mayoi is shaking so he gently rubs Mayoi's hands to calm him down. The answer "Yes." came out but shaky along with a hesitate nodded. Mayoi wants to cry because he has just let his sinful thought controlled him and he is now regret about what he has requested earlier. He shouldn't has done that. He hates himself for always speaking without thinking. What if Tatsumi hates him... He might has already hated him since he's disgusting and pervert but Mayoi doesn't want to be hated by his unit mates, especially by Tatsumi.

"Iー I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being disgusting! Tatsumi-san, please forgive me. I promised, I will go back to the ground and I will not show you my filthy face ever agaaain!" Mayoi apologized. He wants to dissappear right now. He tries to hide his face from Tatsumi's holy gaze which make him feels like burning. He muffled "I'm sorry." over and over between his palms but then he felt a soft tap on his head so he looked up and stop.

"Mayoi-san, you can keep going." If that's what make Mayoi happy then he's willingly want do it. Mayoi's eyes glimmered with joy after being given a permission.

"Rー Really?" Sound so eagerly

"Yes. If you want to do it, you can." 

Mayoi's anxiety lever rose. Tatsumi who is like an angel allowed him to do what he wants. "May I start...?" The answer he got is an angelic smile from the person above that make his heart beating really fast as if it's going to jump out of his chest. He escapes the smile and focus on what is going to happen next. He breathe in and out and then pulled Tatsumi's pants down slowly, not taking off but enough to take the thing out.

It is in front of Mayoi face right now. He slowly rubs it until it erected. Tatsumi's half hard dick is twitching in Mayoi's hands. Mayoi decided to look up again to see if his partner is okay and yes, he is moreover he looks so tempting. He is happy to see that so he continues. Mayoi licks it from the head to base, carefully take it inside his mouth and try his best to avoid all of his sharp teeth. Tatsumi gasped when he can feel a warm wet tongue wraping around his thing. It's getting bigger and harder for Mayoi to take the whole thing so he's just focusing on the head by licking and sucking. He's only thinking about how to make Tatsumi feels good so he uses his hands to help with the part he can't cover since he can't take all the length inside his unexperienced mouth. He did try it once but Tatsumi stopped him because he doesn't want Mayoi to overdid himself. Mayoi hopes that he can take all of Tatsumi's length someday but will he has another change to do this anyway?

"Ma... Mayoi-san...! Please stop!" Tatsumi unconciously tugged Mayoi's hair to stop him from sucking too much or he'll end up releasing inside his mouth and it won't be good. Mayoi knows well that Tatsumi is going to cum, he can feel it twitching. The feeling of his hair being tugged is so arousing. He's also started to erect but he cannot lose focus on his mouth since he doesn't want to accidentally bite it. He will take care of it later.

"Tatsumi-san, does it feel good...?" Finally, Mayoi pull off his mouth. The mixture of precum and saliva is dripping down Mayoi's throat. He looks even more beautiful like this in Tatsumi's sight. "Yes. You're doing good." Tatsumi feels a bit dizzy but he manages to pat Mayoi's head anyway. It feels really good that he even forgot to breathe at some point. Mayoi is happy to know that. Then he continues from where he stopped.

Tatsumi is on the edge, he's going to cum soon but Mayoi doesn't seem to pull off his mouth at all. He wants to taste more of Tatsumi's but if that make his unit mate worried then he won't. As soon as Tatsumi's dick gets out of Mayoi's mouth, he cums over a beautiful face as he moans Mayoi's name. Mayoi startle but he's not mad. He can't stop the urge to taste it so he wipes the liquid and bring it to have a taste.

"Mayoi-sanー I'm sorry!" Tatsumi immediately pick a tissue from to drawer to wipe the stain from Mayoi's face then clean himself.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Tatsumi is quite worried about Mayoi.  
"I'm okay~" He answered happily.

"By the way, I can help you, Mayoi-san. You're hard." Tatsumi wants to return a favor, He also wants Mayoi to feel good too. "I.. I- I can take care of myself. Tatsumi-san doesn't have to dirty your hands for meeee!" Mayoi came back to his usual panic self.

"You're not dirty at all, Mayoi-san. You're beautiful." Tatsumi praises while stroking Mayoi's face in admiration. "No, I'm not... I have to go to the bathroom. I'm so sorry!" He whines and tries to escape to the bathroom. But Tatsumi won't let him go easily.

"Hiiiー! You're getting too close! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Tatsumi-saaanー!" Tatsumi catches Mayoi's wrist before he can get in the bathroom and leans closer.

"Is there anything you want? T- Ta- Tatsumi-san!?" Mayoi raises his voice in surprised because Tatsumi push him down on the bed and start to taking Mayoi's pants off.

"I'll help you Mayoi-san. I want you to feel good too. Could you take this as a small request from me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tatsumayo should get married :)


End file.
